The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and to a motor vehicle equipped with such a printed circuit board.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Printed circuit boards that can carry large voltages are called high voltage printed circuit boards (HV-PCB) and differ from printed circuit boards for low voltage application by the provision of a high current conductor which is embedded in the printed circuit board for conducting high currents with amperage of typically more than 100 amperes.
In order to precisely monitor the amperage, the presence of additional measuring devices and a downstream signal processing device are necessary. The signal processing device is arranged on separate low voltage boards for reasons of electromagnetic compatibility. As a result, the demand for installation space is substantial. This is a problem, in particular when motor vehicles are involved that have on-board high voltage electrical systems for drive devices because of the limited available space.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address these problems and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.